fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic Football Manager is a sport game for a Football/Soccer Manager about Tactics, Teamwork and others. Those are the characters or Mii (Wii U only) for play as Manager/Coach Team. Modes #Exhibition Mode: Play for Freestyle but Managers are from real Managers. #Exhibition Mode (Mario & Sonic):Play for freestyle from Mario & Sonic Characters. #Mario & Sonic Career Mode: Play as Manager from Mario & Sonic Characters. #Real Manager Career Mode: Play as Manager from real world Managers. #Jukebox: Play Music from Mario & Sonic Musics/Themes. Mario & Sonic Characters (Playable) mariomanager.png|Mario sonicmanager.png|Sonic luigimanager.png|Luigi tailsmanager.png|Tails peachmanager.png|Peach amymanager.png|Amy daisymanager.png|Daisy blazemanager.png|Blaze knucklesmanager.png|Knuckles shadowmanager.png|Shadow silvermanager.png|Silver yoshimanager.png|Yoshi wariomanager.png|Wario waluigimanager.png|Waluigi bowsermanager.png|Bowser eggmanmanager.png|Dr. Eggman Musics *This One's For You - David Guetta feat. Zara Larsson (Main Menu Theme) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoHnffhBwqs *UEFA Euro 2008 - Rollo Armstrong (Second Main Menu Theme) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNNnBk5WGsE *Oh Africa - Akon (Career Mode Theme 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI4sDx6SGwA *Wonder World (Career Mode Theme 2 and Third Main Menu Theme) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O87aFxMM5Yo *The Deadly Six Theme OST. (Any Final Match VS Deadly Six Managers) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaI50yLT4E8 *Laser Starlight Carnival (Career Mode Theme 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKRQPnrxWt0 *All Hail Shadow (Any Final Match VS Shadow) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kjtn3fvsAo4 *Theme of Eggman (Any Final Match VS Dr. Eggman) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7uHTaazsXo *Final Boss with Bowser Galaxy (Any Final Matches) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1NtnjXD-8E *Overworld Theme (Any European Elite Cup Final) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fn0khIn2wfc *Blaze the Cat Rush (Any Final Match VS Blaze) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCVkg46noA0 Unlockable Characters (Included how to unlock) #Donkey Kong - Win 3 Matches in a row. #Metal Sonic - Win 5 Matches with Sonic Characters. #Bowser Jr. - Win 5 Matches with Bowser. #Rosalina - Win Rosalina in any Final Tournament when she signed. #Vector - Draw 2 Matches. #Espio - Make Champion a first title in One Season. #Charmy Bee - Win an European Elite Cup (UCL) a first title in one season. #Sticks - Win the League Title with any team in Latin America. #Diddy Kong - Win 5 Matches with Donkey Kong. #Pauline - Win the league without loses. #Rouge - Win Rouge in any Final Tournament when she signed. #Cream - Win 10 Matches in a row. #Zavok - Win a Final Match against him When he signed. #Zazz - Same as Zavok. #Master Zik - Same as Zavok. #Zeena - Same as Zavok. #Zor - Same as Zavok. #Zomom - Same as Zavok. Unlockable Characters (Gallery) DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong MetalSonicSAY.png|Metal Sonic BowserJrNSMB.png|Bowser Jr. rosalinamanager.png|Rosalina vectormanager.png|Vector espiomanager.png|Espio Charmy(Modern).png|Charmy Bee Sticks 2 - Rio2016.png|Sticks the Badger DiddyKCR.png|Diddy Kong Pauline2222.png|Pauline rougemancity.png|Rouge the Bat Cream(Modern).png|Cream Sonic Lost World - Zavok.png|Zavok Zazz - Sonic Lost World.png|Zazz Zik - Sonic Lost World.png|Master Zik Zeena - Sonic Lost World.png|Zeena Zor - Sonic Lost World.png|Zor Zomom - Sonic Lost World.png|Zomom Teams and Leagues Leagues These leagues are the real teams in the world. *Premier League *Ligue 1 *Bundesliga *Serie A *La Liga Santander *Liga NOS *Jupiler Pro League *Austrian Bundesliga *Synot Liga *Alka Superliga *Superleague Greece *Eredivisie *Ekstraklasa *Spor Toto Süper Lig *Campeonato Brasileiro Série A *Argentine Primera División *J1 League *K League Classic *A-League *Rest of World *Major League Soccer Cups *Emirates FA Cup *EFL Cup *Coupe de France *DFB-Pokal *Coppa Italia (TIM Cup) *Copa del Rey *KNVB Cup *Taça de Portugal *ÖFB-Cup *Belgian Cup *Pohár FAČR *Landspokalturneringen *Greek Football Cup *Türkiye Kupası *Copa América *Copa Argentina *Polish Cup *Copa do Brasil *South American Club Championship Cup *European Elite Cup *European Club Cup *Asian Championship Club Cup *FFA Cup *Emperor's Cup *Korean FA Cup *U.S. Open Cup *Northern American Champions Cup *FIFA Club World Cup *FIFA World Cup *European National Championship *Africa Cup of Nations *Asian Cup Super Cups *FA Community Shield *Trophée des Champions *DFL-Supercup *Supercoppa Italiana *Johan Cruijff Schaal *Supercopa de España *Belgian Super Cup *Czech Supercup *Polish SuperCup *Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira *TFF Süper Kupa *Supercopa Argentina *Japanese Super Cup *European Super Cup End of the Career Career Mode ends is unlimited years for player manager want to retire. Gallery 1manager.png|EXAMPLE Signed a club manager #1 2manager.png|EXAMPLE Signed a club manager #2 3manager.png|EXAMPLE Signed a club manager #3 match1.png|Uses Player Tactics career1.png|Career Mode #1 career2.png|Career Mode #2 career3.png|Career Mode Calendar #1 career4.png|Career Mode Calendar #2 interview1.png|Press Conference #1 beforematch.png|Before Match Selection signornot.png|Message for a New Team Manager championearned.png|Trophy Winner interview2.png|Press Conference After Wins the Final interview3.png|Runner-Up's Press Conference startcareer.png|Start Career #1 startcareer2.png|Start Career #2 startcareer3.png|Start Career #3 firstroster.png|First Roster Character fullroster.png|Full Roster Character teamselect.png|Team Selection trophyroomblaze.png|Trophy Room 1 signornot2.png|Offers endofseason.png|Before Start with a New Club/New Seasons newmanagersign.png|Signed with a New Team newteammanger.png|New Team Menu (as Different Team Stadiums) newmail.png|New Mails interview4.png|Interview after lost the match interview5.png interview6.png interview7.png career5.png beforegame.png beforegame2.png 4manager.png career6.png|Career Mode #3 retirementblaze.png|Retire Manager retirementq.png|Retirement Question interview8.png|Vector's Interview #1 interview9.png|Vector's Interview #2 newnationalmanager.png|National Team Signed interview10.png zeenaexcelsior.png|Zeena signed for manager of.... Update *First version was in 2016-17 Season Squad Winter Transfer. (28 Dec 2016-31 Jan 2017) *Version 1.6 fixed some bugs. *Version 2.0 FIFA Confederation Cup 2017 Mode and included in Career Mode. (1 Jun 2017) *Version 2.2 2017-18 Season Squad updated in Summer Transfer. (31 Aug 2017) *Version 2.8 2017-18 Season updated to Winter Transfer. (31 Jan 2018) *Version 3.1 FIFA World Cup 2018 Russia included in Career Mode. (12 June 2018) *Version 3.5 2018-19 Season Squad updated in Summer Transfer. (31 Aug 2018) *Version 3.55 UEFA Copyright signed this game. (1 Sep 2018) Category:Sonic Games Category:Sports Games Category:Soccer Games Category:Management Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Mario & Sonic (series)